


Change of Plans

by Woon



Series: A collection of Leonard Snart  things [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Annoyed reader, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foiled Plans, Roleplay, Sex on a Chair, Sexual Roleplay, Snart being an ass, Swearing, think this counts as angry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: After convincing Snart to roleplay a scene from Dirty Dancing, he decides to flip the script.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt request combined with a requested scenario. and since there was smut in it I moved it to here because the other site it was on has gotten annoying about adult content.

     Leonard stood before you in a black tank-top and black jeans. “Now let me get this straight, you want me to writhe around on the floor.” He already had that look, and you just knew this wasn’t going to happen. “Because you want to reenact a scene from some movie. Are we in that big of a rut that we have to resort to this kind of idiocy?” Leonard saw the look on your face and amended his words quickly. “I thought our sex life was doing well, was I misreading that?”

     “I just thought it would be fun.” Snart sighed at your pouty face.

     “When you said to put this on we are doing Dirty Dancing, I was under the impression that you and I would be doing something… interesting.”

     “Seriously? I asked if you wanted to try role play, you said you’d give it a chance.”

      “I am wearing this, am I not?” He gestured to the outfit. “I made an effort.”

      “Don’t you remember the scene at all?”

      “Never saw the film.” Len shrugged and you wanted to scream at him.

       Taking a deep breath, “Do you know how long it took me to get these curls perfect?” Leonard pulled you into him. “What are you doing?” He had started undoing your bottoms.

        “Touching you, obviously. You need to get out of these capris and I’ll get out of these jeans. Then you can do some dirty dancing on my lap.” You rolled your eyes at him, as you shimmied out of your bottoms. “Those are new.” Snart paused in his pants removal to eye your lacy panties. “Nice shade of red.”

        “You weren’t supposed to see them yet. I see you opted for no boxers.” You grumped, causing Leonard to smirk.

        “Saw no point in wearing them, the point was to have sex after the roleplay, right?”

         “I’m still mad at you, Len.”

         “I know.” The sex is always hotter when you’re pissed at him. Leonard may have deliberately gotten you mad. “keep the panties on.” He sat down pulling you along with him. “How wet is my kitten right now?” Snart rubbed the now damp lace, pushing it out of his way to slide his finger into you. “Such a naughty kitty.” You let out a gasp as he added a second finger slowly pumping those digits in and out of your wet cunt. You held onto his shoulders to keep steady. He pulled his fingers out, sucking your juices off, “I need to fuck you, (y/n).” Len husked as he helped you straddle him.

        Guiding himself into you, losing patience at how slow it was going, he grabbed your hips and pulled you down hard. “Shit.” He barely gave you time to adjust before encouraging you to ride him hard. You kept trying to go slower, but Leonard kept yanking you down hard whenever you tried to slow the pace. It wasn’t long before you came, crying out his name. Len pulled you down as he made one last thrust into you. Burying his face in the crook of your neck, panting softly against your skin, as he came.

          Gentle kisses along your neck, before he pulled back to see your face. “Maybe next time we can find a pool to reenact the scene where they practice the lift.”

         “You said you never saw the film.” Len shrugged. You climbed off his lap glaring at him. “Liar.”

         You headed for the door, as Leonard called out, “Are you going to put me in a corner?” You flipped him off as you left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. If you love it consider leaving a comment, maybe recommend it to a friend. If you hate it let me know politely how I can improve it.


End file.
